Atrapada bajo la lluvia
by Belzer
Summary: Salir de casa por un mandado y no poder volver gracias a una lluvia torrencial es una experiencia frustrante como pocas, aunque por otro lado, puede ser, literalmente, una oportunidad para recordar la maravillosa familia que tienes.


Disclaimer: The Loud House fue creada por Chris Savino, ningún personaje me pertenece y esta historia fue creada solo para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Las tardes de tormenta suelen ser eventos memorables donde sea, sobre todo si acontecen poco antes del anochecer. Arruinan los regresos a casa del trabajo o escuela, las salidas a los parques, los partidos, juegos infantiles y un sinfín de etcéteras mas. La casa Loud no era la excepción que confirmaba la regla, ya sea que sus habitantes se encontraran dentro, como Lana que contemplaba a ese exquisito, sublime y maravilloso lodo que ansiaba su vivaz compañía, o fuera, haciendo algún mandado, como era el caso de la hija mayor.

—Solo es una salida rápida, dijo mamá… Sirve que te distraes un poco y habrás vuelto antes de que te des cuenta, dijo mamá… Ughhhhhh. Literalmente, de rápida no tuvo nada.

Y es que Lori había recibido una llamada de parte de su mamá para pedirle que fuera de urgencia al supermercado por algunas cosas que hacían falta. La joven intentó zafarse del favor recordándole que el pronóstico del clima era de lluvias intensas con probabilidad de que se convirtiera en tormenta eléctrica, que Lisa lo confirmó con un 85 % de probabilidad, y que las nubes lucían más negras que el último filete que Leni intentó preparar. Obviamente, la resistencia fue fútil.

Desde luego que Lori había hecho las compras y había logrado meter todo a Vanzilla antes de que las gotitas que caían sobre su rubia cabellera desataran toda su fuerza, pero no había recorrido ni 15 metros cuando la lluvia se dejó caer como si Royal Woods estuviera ubicado a la mitad de la selva amazónica. Ante semejante situación, solo había una posible respuesta…

—… Rayos.

Para la buena fortuna de la primogénita de la familia Loud, el supermercado no estaba tan cerca del centro de la ciudad, de forma que no debía preocuparse tanto por el congestionamiento vial, aunque la palabra clave aquí es "tanto". Después de todo, una lluvia torrencial como esa podía lograr que hasta la ciudad más pequeña tuviera un embotellamiento similar al del centro de Manhattan en hora pico. Lori estaba detrás de un camión de mudanzas que avanzaba muy lentamente y por una calle con solo dos carriles por sentido. Lamentablemente, rebasar al camión no era opción, pues el tipo que actualmente ocupaba el otro carril, un tarado que había ganado su licencia de manejo en alguna caja de cereal según la adolescente, no parecía decidirse entre rebasar el camión, solo seguir en el carril o tratar de acomodarse tras Vanzilla.

—¡Aprende a conducir, cerebro de chícharo! ¡Literalmente, hasta mi hermanita de 6 años maneja mejor que tú!

La pesadilla duró como 10 minutos hasta que al fin pudo rebasar al estorboso camión y encaminarse rumbo a su vecindario. Lori hasta se atrevió a sonreír al calcular que aun con la lluvia, estaba a minutos de casa. Tuvo que reducir la velocidad un poco cuando vio a una pareja atravesando la calle a toda prisa debajo de un paraguas, pero cuando intentó acelerar de nuevo, la camioneta pareció haber decidido tomar una siesta y el motor se apagó por completo.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no. No puedes hacerme esto ahora, Vanzilla. —Pero de hecho, lo hizo. Por más que Lori intentó encenderlo, no logró más que algunos sonidos ahogados y una uña rota tras darle un manotazo de frustración al volante.

—Esto… literalmente… es… AGHHHHH. —La mayor de los hermanos Loud hizo lo que pudo para calmarse y marcarle a su mamá para decirle que la camioneta había fallado y que demoraría un poco en regresar, pues con el diluvio presente, pedir ayuda a sus hermanos para entre todos empujar a Vanzilla no era opción.

—" _Comprendo, cariño. Ten un poco de paciencia mientras amaina la lluvia. Avísales a tus hermanos para que no se preocupen. Yo lo haré de todas formas, pero no está de más que también lo hagas._ "

—De acuerdo, mamá. Espero que esta lluvia, literalmente, termine pronto. —Y una vez que se despidieron y mandó mensaje a sus hermanos, Lori se puso a textear para matar el rato mientras la tormenta bajaba de intensidad. Primero con sus amigas, luego con Bobby mientras él tomaba un pequeño descanso en su nuevo trabajo, y luego con sus hermanos de nuevo. Así pasaron como 45 minutos, los cuales lograron ser suficientes para que hasta la adicta a los celulares decidiera pararle por un rato.

—Y pensar que estoy tan cerca de casa… Literalmente, es tan frustrante…

Sin nada mejor que hacer hasta que le regresaran las ganas de textear, Lori se puso a observar la lluvia que caía sin cesar y que no parecía estar dispuesta a dar tregua alguna. Con un poco de dificultad, pudo ver como se formaba un charco con lodo frente a una casa, lo que le hizo pensar en que estaría haciendo Lana en ese momento.

—Seguramente debe estar pensando en cómo escapar por la puerta de Charles para ir a revolcarse en el fango, y literalmente, Lola debe tenerla bien sujeta de una oreja mientras le dice que ni loca dejará que meta toda esa suciedad a la casa. —Una risa breve y cariñosa escapó de la boca de Lori mientras pensaba en las gemelas y lo mucho en común que tenía con la princesita de la casa.

—Aunque lo que tenemos en común es el mal genio. Jajajaja.

Durante todo este tiempo, la temperatura había estado descendiendo al punto en que los vellitos que cubrían la piel de la joven rubia se habían comenzado a erizar, pero conforme su mente la llevaba a pensar en sus hermanos, sentía como si el clima no pudiera afectarla. De hecho, hasta sintió que comenzaba a sentirse más tibia y reconfortada.

—No me sorprendería del todo ver a Lynn venir hasta acá. Esa chica tiene demasiada vitalidad, demasiada chispa… y me alegra mucho que sea así, aunque a veces no la soporte.

Y es que no es fácil aguantar a una deportista que disfruta jugar deportes como el futbol dentro y fuera de casa. La mente de la rubia viajó un par de años atrás cuando una Lynn de 9 años pensó que sería buena idea practicar hockey sobre césped en el pasillo y la puerta de su habitación era su portería. La pequeña de entonces 9 años dio un buen golpe y el disco entró limpiamente en la habitación, su vuelo solo detenido por una lámpara que no resistió el impacto y si hizo mil pedazos. Lori se puso pálida del coraje en esa ocasión y estalló, dejando caer sobre su hermanita un bombardeo inmisericorde de palabras y gritos. Probablemente hubieran seguido peleando de no ser porque Lisa, en aquel entonces de solo dos años, salió de su habitación a reclamarles que debido a "sus primitivos gritos de babuinos, no podía concentrarse en sus lecturas sobre Planck.

—En ese entonces ya había terminado la preparatoria y se preparaba para ingresar a la universidad. Literalmente, ni Lynn ni yo habríamos dejado de pelear solo por eso, pero ambas vimos como a pesar de su voz tan neutra, algunas lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. Probablemente la asustamos un poco con los gritos.

Lisa, la genio de la familia desde el momento en que pudo articular su primera palabra. Siempre madura, casi siempre fría, pero recuerdos como ese demostraban que bajo esas gafas, había una niña pequeña después de todo.

—Aunque también temo por lo que pueda aprender. Por como son las cosas, no me sorprendería si literalmente, ya supiera todo lo que hay que saber sobre sex… Ughh… Mejor ni pensarlo.

Recordó entonces cuando su mamá le dio "La charla", y como había sido uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida, pero estaba segura de que habría sido peor si Leni no hubiera estado a su lado. Lori no lo decía solo por el apoyo moral… sino porque luego del decimoprimer intento de lograr que su distraída hermana comprendiera de qué hablaban, la charla incómoda se había vuelto más bien graciosa.

—Si tan solo hubiera sido así con Luna… —La mayor de los hermanos viajó hasta una incómoda tarde en que sus papás habían salido y la roquera de la familia recibió la primera visita de su compañera mensual. Una cosa es aprender lo básico en la escuela y otra muy distinta es vivirla, sobre todo cuando te agarra de sorpresa. Lori tuvo que tranquilizar un poco a su hermana y darle algunas de las pastillas que usaba para aliviar el dolor que a veces le daba en esas fechas. Fue en ese tiempo cuando comenzó a tomar consciencia del papel que tenía como la mayor de toda la familia, idea que se reafirmaba con cada nuevo hermano que se les unía.

La brillante luz de un relámpago la deslumbró repentinamente, seguido de un ensordecedor trueno tan solo 3 segundos después. Esto hizo sentir a Lori doblemente frustrada, primero porque le recordaba que seguía atrapada bajo una lluvia cuya intensidad aumentaba en vez de disminuir, y en segundo lugar, porque imaginaba lo mucho que eso debía haber asustado a las gemelas, pero sobre todo, a Lily.

—La pobre debe estar como esa vez… —Lori recordó una noche hace poco tiempo en que sus papás habían estado con una fiebre muy alta y se había desatado una tormenta no muy distinta a esta. Ella estaba regresando de tomar un poco de agua en la cocina cuando el trueno sacudió la casa. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el llanto desesperado de su hermanita menor. Sin siquiera dudarlo, la joven entró al cuarto que la bebé compartía con Lisa, que desde luego, había sido despertada por la combinación de trueno y llanto. Se tardó un poco en calmar a Lily, pues otro par de truenos de menor potencia siguieron al primero, pero ver la carita de tranquilidad de su hermanita una vez que se quedó dormida fue recompensa más que suficiente.

—Estoy segura que literalmente, ella crecerá para ser alguien tan especial como los demás… y me perderé parte de eso…

Un poco de nostalgia invadió a Lori en ese momento. Eventualmente iría a la universidad y seguramente significaría que tendría que dejar la casa, de forma que no vería a Lily convertirse en niña de la misma forma en que había visto a sus otros hermanos hacer ese salto. Al menos ella pudo contener una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con fugarse de uno de sus ojos, a diferencia de las nubes, que aún continuaban pecando de incontinencia crónica.

—Pero cuando eso pase, sé que todos quedarán en buenas manos. —Con ese pensamiento, Lori se refería a su único hermano, el que era la rebanada de jamón en ese sándwich conocido como la familia Loud: Lincoln.

Era cierto que él llegaba a alterarle los nervios, que había cometido errores desastrosos como el mensaje que le dejó en aquella ocasión o cierto video subido a internet sin permiso, pero sus aciertos solían ser tan épicos como sus fracasos, como lo que hizo por el Sr. Grouse en navidad, o cuando tomó su lugar en el local de Gus para compensar las cosas que ella le había pasado gratis y así pudiera ir a su baile. Y sin ir más lejos, cuando Lori regresaba a su cuarto luego de haber dormido a Lily esa noche, ella encontró al chico observando todo, presto a consolar a la bebé si se hacía necesario.

—Lincoln es, literalmente, el hombre. —Dijo ella con mucho cariño.

Al menos el pensar en su familia le había ayudado a hacer más llevadera la espera bajo la tormenta, que apenas había comenzado a amainar un poco. La rubia estaba realmente agradecida con el alcantarillado de Royal Woods, pues las calles no estaban inundadas a pesar del diluvio. Tras un bufido de hastío, ella tomó su celular para textear otro poco, aunque la idea quedó en el olvido cuando notó 5 siluetas en sendas gabardinas acercarse a Vanzilla. No le tomó mucho reconocer esas siluetas, ni enfadarse por su presencia.

—¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?! ¿Acaso no les dije, literalmente, que no vinieran a buscarme hasta que pasara la lluvia? —Fue el reclamo de Lori hacia sus 5 hermanos menores inmediatos.

—No íbamos a dejarte más tiempo sola, Lori. —Quien había tomado la palabra era Lincoln, mientras su hermana mayor abría la puerta del lado del pasajero de Vanzilla. —Lisa nos dijo que la tormenta seguirá así por otras 3 horas más.

—Pero podrían enfermarse por salir así o…

—No reclames más, Lori. —Interrumpió Lynn a su hermana mayor. —Mejor agradece que vinimos a ayudarte. Además, Lisa le hizo a algo a las gabardinas para que nos protegieran mejor de la lluvia y el frío. No me preguntes qué, que no entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

—Sin mencionar que con todo el tiempo que llevas acá, tú humor debe estar todo aguado. Jajajajaja. ¿Entienden?

Lori debía admitirlo. Encontró graciosa por una vez la bromita de Luan. Si era porque era una descripción precisa de cómo se sentía o porque muy dentro de ella, agradecía que su hermana fuera así, no le importaba.

—Aun así, y literalmente se los agradezco, no debieron haber venido. —Insistió Lori. —Las calles están muy mojadas y…

—Ya estamos aquí de todas formas, hermana. —Ahora fue el turno de Luna de interrumpir a su hermana mayor. —No tiene caso que nos reclames nada, aunque si aún tienes ganas, reclámale a Lincoln. Fue su idea, después de todo.

El chico se encogió un poco. Sabía que su hermana sería capaz de convertirlo en un pretzel humano, pero dicha hermana solo suspiró mientras decía "Que remedio…"

—Bueno chicas, es hora de empujar a Vanzilla de vuelta a casa. —Anunció el único chico entre 10 chicas y tanto sus hermanas como él se acomodaron tras la camioneta para comenzar con la labor.

—Esperen, esperen, esperen. ¿Cómo creen que les voy a permitir hacer eso? Literalmente, están mal de la cabeza si piensan que los dejaré empujando solos —Lori iba a bajarse de Vanzilla para ayudar a sus hermanos, pero no lo logró gracias a Leni.

—Nah, naaaaah. Tú tienes que manejar a Vanzilla para que el pobre no se resbale y patine por toda la calle sin control.

La mayor iba a responder que si tanta era su preocupación, entonces que ella tomara el volante, pero pronto recordó que darle el control a Leni sería lo mismo que meter la cabeza al horno con una antorcha encendida.

—… Está bien. Yo me quedó aquí y ustedes empujan, pero literalmente, será el inicio de varios favores en las que me ayudarán, viendo que son tan altruistas como para venir por mi bajo este diluvio.

El escuchar los gemidos de frustración de sus hermanos fue como música para sus oídos. No es que los odiara, y mucho menos que quisiera abusar de su amabilidad, pero a pesar de lo agradecida que estaba de que la rescataran de semejante aburrimiento, ella habría estado dispuesta a resistir un poco más con tal de que ellos se hubieran quedado a salvo en casa, así que un pequeño castigo no estaba de más. Además, las únicas tareas que les pediría serían hacer algunas malteadas y palomitas para una noche de películas a la cual todos estarían invitados. Después de todo, ella tenía a los hermanos más geniales del mundo, pues literalmente, harían lo que fuera por ella…

Incluso llevarla a casa tras rescatarla de una tormenta.

* * *

Antes que nada, saludos a todos los que han dedicado un poco de su tiempo a leer esta historia. Tenía años de no escribir nada y probablemente habría seguido así de no ser por lo fascinado que estoy por The Loud House. Ya tenía ganas de escribir algo y de hecho, tengo planes para al menos, un par de historias largas que subiría en la sección de Crossovers, que está un poquito olvidada en comparación con la zona principal. Me estuve quebrando la cabeza pensando en que escribir y de repente, me llegó la idea que terminó tomando forma como la historia que acaban de leer y que espero sea de su agrado.

Solo me resta agregar que estoy abierto a cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva que me hagan llegar a través de sus reviews o incluso por MP. Espero que pronto pueda nacer una nueva idea para una historia que compartiré con ustedes con todo gusto.

Una vez más, agradezco su tiempo y les deseo muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


End file.
